The ABC's of Fairy Tail
by xComma
Summary: Twenty six words that describe Fairy Tail. Twenty six short stories that prove it. These are the ABC's of Fairy Tail


**Author's Note**

**So yes, we will be going through each letter of the alphabet using one word to describe Fairy Tail. Don't get it? For example, **_**C is for camaraderie. **_**Still don't get it? Read and learn!**

_A is for Awesome. _

Gray and Juvia beat Lyon and Chelia, earning them two points. Erza beat Sabertooth's leader, Minerva. She earned them five points.

Chapati stood up from his chair, nearly yelling into the microphone. "Strong! Fairy Tail is too strong! Will they win even without one of their members being defeated?!" He shouted. "Only Sting from Sabertooth is left!"

Chapati turned to Yajima. "Yajima-san this is…" Chapati was too excited to speak normally right now. Yajima nodded, understanding what the bald man wanted to speak to him about. "Fairy Tail is very close to victory."

In the stands, the members were crying. Nab tried not to cry. "Victory…"

Vijeeter gasped. "We are…"

"We were always last place…" Warren cried. "Idiot!" Max scolded. "It's still too early to cry!" Although he was very near to crying himself.

There were shouts from the crowd. "There's still one left." A woman said. "True, but what can one person do against those guys?" A man replied. "That's right." Another man said. He grinned. "The Fairies have already won!" This man had always been a Fairy Tail fan. He never lost faith in them.

The crowd started to cheer Fairy Tail's name.

* * *

Slowly, each member of Fairy Tail participating approached Sting. They were all weakened, but determined. The determination of Fairy Tail is not to be taken lightly.

Gray was helping Juvia walk. Gajeel was battered and bruised. Erza was wounded so much she had to use her sword to walk. Laxus' wounds were covered by his long coat.

Sting smirked at them. "Why, what a spectacle. I looked up to you, all of you, seven years ago." Gajeel snorted, "Stop blabbering. This is the last fight." Gray prepared himself. "We'll do it one versus one. Who do you want to go against first?"

"All of you at once, since you're wounded."

Juvia glared at the blonde man. "You shouldn't underestimate Fairy Tail…" She warned. "Oh no way, I respect you." He grinned madly. "That's why I'll defeat all of you together! I was waiting for this time! I'll show Lector my power!"

Laxus sighed, looking bored. "I don't know what you're talking about, but are you serious?" Erza stepped forward. "Fine," Titania looked up at him with dangerous eyes. "If that's your decision; we'll be your opponents, Sting."

Sting laughed, raising his arms. "That's good." He started channeling his full power. But they didn't care. They still glared at him with that dangerous determination of Fairy Tail. "I'll show you my power…"

The five members of the once most powerful guild in Fiore stood before the slightly insane man, ready.

Sting grinned madly, but his eyes widened in shock. Erza was… smiling? No. What was it?

_They're all covered in wounds and bruises… So much that I could defeat them by just pushing them down. _Sting shook his head. _I came this far, didn't I?! I f I defeat them all, I'll be able to see Lector again. Yes! For Lector! I'm strong now!_

_My… my feelings for Lector made me strong. _Sting let the building power die down. He faced the determined group before him. A group ready to do whatever it takes to win for their nakama.

Sting dropped to his knees. "I can't win. I surrender." He dropped his head low.

Sting heard the cheers. Looking at the happy and relieved group before him, hearing the cheers, he knew he did something right.

Chapati yelled into the microphone. "It's settled! The winner of the Daimatou Enbu is Fairy Tail!"

_Awesome: __Extremely impressive or daunting; inspiring great admiration, apprehension, or fear._

**Author's Note**

**It's short, but that's kind of my goal. I'm working on developing my writing skills for OCSA, so I need to start small and work my way up with my OC story, 'I'm WHERE?', also Fairy Tail. **

**This is just a little something that popped into my head and wouldn't leave. I'll only update when I lose inspiration for that story. And BTW, I'm looking for a better title for that. I just don't like it. 'I'm WHERE?'? Seriously? So yeah. Can you help me come up with a better one?**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated! And with that, Comma out.**


End file.
